According to a Jul. 29, 2009 press release by the Freedonia Group, a publisher of market research on various business industries, the $7.2 billion home organization products industry is continuously looking for apparatuses and method to reduce the cost for launching setups into homes. U.S. demand for home organization products will rise 4.3 percent annually through 2013. Bins, baskets and totes will remain the largest group while modular units grow the fastest. Garage units will overtake family room products as the second largest segment, with closet organizers also doing well; therefore, formulating alternatives that could make the savvy client happy might not be a bad idea. There is a need for a positive change regarding “dangles” in the organizing industry.
With crowded cities, and small apartments, many residences have a shortage of closet space for clothing. The lack of space for organizing clothing and other articles leads to overpacking of luggage for travel. This costs a lot of extra travel duties. Not having fully organized apparel, accessories and other articles also increases the time and burden of packing and hence of travelling.
In addition, many accessories and articles do not fit neatly into cubbies. Furthermore, traditional cubic-shaped organizers of folder clothing are not portable and occupy a lot of three-dimensional space in an apartment. They do not lend themselves to being positioned other than in specific places in a room. Furthermore, many prior art home organizers are expensive or complicated to install and in some case would require a contractor to physically install in the home. For example, large, complex dangle products are expensive to produce and install.
Another issue is that many consumers want their homes to have products in their homes to be ecologically friendly. One example of this is reduction of carbon emissions.
There have previous attempts in the prior art to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. For example, there is a multipositional apparatus for hanging things described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,238. However, this apparatus does not satisfy the objectives of the organizing industry. Besides not being ecologically friendly, since it is made of metal, this apparatus cannot be easily disassembled and is generally not able to be custom-tailored for different spaces. It also lacks versatility for the many categories of articles that need to be organized.
As can be seen, there is a compelling need for organizers that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and are inexpensive, simple to manufacture, install and use, ecologically friendly, efficient in space-saving, and versatile in the number of articles they can handle for a given amount of space.